Michael (Fading of the Cries)
Michael is a character and also once a minor villain in Fading of the Cries. He was portrayed by Thomas Ian Nicholas. Michael is a former novelist who is the uncle of Sarah and the brother of her mother Maggie. He lost a family when his wife and daughter were killed in a car accident which drove him almost into suicidal depression while he blames the drunken driver who was there at the accident before killing him several months later. He does this and avenged his family's murders was because of a journal with occult secrets he learned to take his vengeance. It later cost him his life, when his life essence would be sacrificed to summon a demon that is one of the 3 demons who serves the necromancer whose journal has the same history and magical writings. History 15 years ago, the young author Michael lost a wife and a daughter who both died in a hit-and-run. The drunk driver responsible for the deaths of his family, survived and was arrested but later was released due to a technicality. Michael swore to avenge his family and kill their murderer. Several months since their deaths, Michael moved to Eckly Manor, an empty mansion in a small farmland town to live close his divorced sister Maggie and gain support. During his stay, he discovered a journal filled with sercret occult writings that even aided in his possible vendetta against the man he blamed for the deaths of his family. He succeeded and summoned 2 demons, Malyhne ans Sylathus. He succeeded at last by tricking the drunken man to Eckly Manor for a drink and executed his death. Later he was betrayed by the 2 demons when their true master returned. He came quickly to his sister's house and secretly used some os his magic to form a protective aura around his beloved neice Sarah. Mathias then used his awesome powers upon his return to the town to both send out his two of his three faithful demon servants to hunt down Sarah and Jacob, and to temporalily control an army of the dead during night to kill them too. He sought after the Rune of Seralean, a centuries-old necklace worn by Sarah whom he told her that it is Michael's fault he stolen it when he first found it at the Eckly Manor, therefore Mathias cursed Michael's bloodline including Sarah and her family before she and Jacob escaped. During the final battle. Thurah, Mathias' third and final servant was defeated and slain by Jacob, thus freed the soul of Michael whom Thurah possessed in order to be ressurrected and under Mathias' complete control. Jacob then rescued his second niece, Sarah's young sister Emily from Mathias' wrath and destroyed the necromancer's recovered amulet to end his merciless reign of terror. Michael's sister Maggie and her first born daughter Sarah were unfortunately not spared of Mathias' wrath as they too died of the attacks by the necromancer's undead puppets. Gallery Michael & Thurah.jpg|Michael possessed by the demon Thurah. Clever Michael.jpg|Michael who cleverly decieved the drunk, told him of his family car accident and the the man involved with it. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fading of the Cries Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Sorcerers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Summoners